fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 10.Książki
Dziesiąty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather *Dawid *Marcin Fabuła Izabela Gdy się obudziłam była 7.30, dzisiaj śniadanie było o 8.00. Wiec miałam jeszcze 30 minut czasu. Wszyscy jeszcze spali, dlaczego zawszę budzę się pierwsza!? Poszłam się ubrać i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Przyjrzałam się dużej stołówce w stylu góralskim, prawdę mówiąc wszystkie budynki były w stylu góralskim oprócz Sali gimnastycznej i ośrodka do zajęć. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać co dzisiaj będę robić, albo co dzisiaj muszę zrobić, muszę odwiedzić Dawida i Marcina. Kiedy tak myślałam z namiotu wyszedł Fineasz i rady, że mnie widzi spytał: -Co robisz Izabello? -Myślę- odpowiedziałam darząc go uśmiechem. -A o czym myślisz?- podszedł do mnie. -O tym co dzisiaj będę robić-odpowiedziałam śmiejąc się. -I co, masz już jakieś pomysły- spytał uśmiechnięty. -Chyba będę musiała odwiedzić źródło moich mocy- odpowiedziałam wesoło. -O to bardzo optymistyczne plany, mamy dziś bardzo ładną pogodę, prawda? -Tak, słońce mocno świeci, zapowiada się wspaniały dzień- w tym czasie z namiotu wyszli Samanta i Ferb. -Cześć Iza, cześć Fineasz- przywitała się Sami. -Cześć- odpowiedzieliśmy z Fineaszem w tym samym czasie. -Co robicie?- spytała Sam. -Rozmawiamy- odpowiedziałam. -A… może już chodźmy do stołówki- zaproponowała. -Dobry pomysł- zachęcił Fineasz i poszliśmy do stołówki. Po zjedzeniu śniadania Jeremiasz ogłosił: -Dzisiejszy dzień spędzimy nad jeziorem, chłopców nauczę łowić, a dziewczyny będą robić co chcą. Wszyscy poszliśmy się ubrać w stroje kąpielowe, a potem nad jeziorem Jeremiasz zaczął uczyć wszystkich chłopców łowić ryby. A ja ukradkiem się wymknęłam się w stronę tajemniczego Domu. Nikt by nie zauważył mojego zniknięcia. Do Domu prowadziła droga pod górkę, gdy już doszłam, otworzyłam drzwi, w pokoju było pusto… -Hej jest tu kto? -zawołałam. -O Izabela nas odwiedziła- z cienia wyłoniła się brązowa czupryna Dawida. -Chciałam porozmawiać- zaczęłam- powiedziałam Fineaszowi o tym… -To dobrze- powiedział zwyczajnie Dawid. -Dobrze?!- spytałam z niedowierzaniem. -Eh… długo by opowiadać… po prostu weź tą książkę i przeczytaj z wyszczególnieniem rozdział pod tytułem „przeznaczony”. Jak już będziesz wiedziała o co chodzi, to najprawdopodobniej Fineasz nim jest – powiedział podał mi książkę skórzanej okładce. -Nim, znaczy kim?? -Wszystkiego się dowiesz jeśli przeczytasz ten rozdział. -A, dobrze, myślałam, że mi usuniecie moc… -No nie żartuj, jest tylko jeden sposób na usunięcie mocy za pomocą „Kamienie Snów” też mamy o tym książkę, najlepiej zaprowadzę cię do biblioteki wybierzesz sobie ciekawe tytuły- zaprowadził mnie do biblioteki była ogromna, wszędzie półki z książkami, zostawił mnie samą a ja zaczęłam szukać książki pod tytułem „Kamień Snów” gdy już znalazłam natrafiłam na ciekawy tytuł „Czerwona Pełnia” postanowiłam ją wziąć, nagle w drzwiach pojawił się Dawid -Ty lubisz przygody, prawda?- spytał. -No, nawet bardzo- podszedł do mnie. -Pod obozem są katakumby. -Katakumby?!- powtórzyłam z niedowierzaniem. -Tak, katakumby, a w nich jest ukryty magiczny Bransoletka Afrodyty. -Do czego służy?- spytałam podekscytowana. -Jeśli będziesz ją miała założoną to twoja moc będzie większa, a jeśli ktoś aktualizuje „Kamień Snów” zachowasz połowę mocy. -Wow. -Tu jest mapa, tak jakbyś chciała odwiedzić katakumby, tylko na siebie uważaj w korytarzach można się zgubić- wyjaśnił i odszedł. Postanowiłam wrócić. Weszłam do namiotu i za radą Dawida wzięłam się za czytanie rozdziału pt. "Przeznaczony" Fineasz Jeremiasz nauczył nas podstawowych ruchów potrzebnych przy wędkowaniu. Mi z Ferbem bardzo dobrze szło, złowiliśmy już nawet kilka ryb. Nagle podeszła do mnie Angela. -Cześć Fineasz, czy mógłbyś mnie nauczyć łowić?- spytała trzepocząc rzęsami. -Ale dlaczego, przecież od tego prędzej do Jeremiasza- zdziwiłem się. -No tak, ale on tylko chłopców uczy- udawała niewiniątko. -Eh, no dobrze –zaczęłam wyjaśniać jej podstawowe ruchy. Izabela -Tak, wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że Fineasz jest nim- zaczęłam drzeć na całe gardło ze szczęścia, ale gdy zorientowałam się, że ktoś może mnie usłyszeć to od razu zamilkłam. W książce chodziło o to, że każdy jest komuś przeznaczony, normalnie idealna para, niestety nie zawsze akurat dochodzi do związku. Jestem pewna, że moim przeznaczeniem jest Fineasz. Dlaczego jestem pewna? Bo w książce pisało, że bliskie kontakty z swoim przeznaczeniem pobudzają energię. Zawsze czuję przypływ energii, gdy dotykam Fineasza, lub gdy mówi on mi coś miłego. Nie mogłam dłużej czekać wybiegłam z namiotu i popędziłam w miejsce gdzie Fineasz powinien być. Ledwo dobiegłam do jeziora zobaczyłam co prawda Angela trzymającą wędkę a zaraz za nią Fineasza pomagającego jej łowić, ale to wyglądało jakby się przytulali! Siły nagle jakoś mnie opuściły więc poszłam do Samanty która stała nieopodal. -Cześć Sam- powiedziałam smutno. -Co się stało- spytała, lecz ja nie odpowiedziałam, tylko wskazałam na Fineasza i Angelę. -Zaraz wrócę- powiedziała tylko i poszła w ich stronę. Samanta Nikt nie będzie dokuczał Izie, a już na pewno nie Angela. Podeszłam do nich i zaczęłam: -Cześć Fineasz, cześć Angela, co robicie. -Uczę Angelę łowić ryby –odparł wcale się tym nie ciesząc. Po chwili Angela złowiła rybę. -Ale ona chyba już umie- powiedziałam, a ona dziwnie na mnie spojrzała. -Tak już sobie poradzi- powiedział Fineasz odsuwając się znacząco. -A byłbym zapomniała, wiesz może co się stało Izie?- spytałam, miałam już plan w głowie. -Nie, a co się stało- zamartwił się. -Nie wiem siedzi sama i smutna pod drzewem- wskazałam na Izę. -Chyba pójdę z nią porozmawiać- takiej odpowiedzi spodziewałam się po Fineaszu. Angela zoriętowała się, że Fineasz idzie do Izabeli i ruszyła w jego stronę. -Fineasz czekaj, ja jeszcze…- nie dokończyła, bo podstawiłam jej nogę a ona przewróciła się. -Ała!- wykrzyknęła ze złości. -Ojojoj, przepraszam, pomóc ci wstać? -spytałam z udawanym przejęciem. -Poradzę sobie sama kundlu!- wykrzyknęła i poszła. -Ech.. dlaczego wampirom tak szybko goją się rany… -powiedziałam sama do siebie i poszłam usiąść obok Ferba. -Angela sobie poszła?- zaczął. Zaskoczył mnie tym, ponieważ nigdy z nim nie rozmawiałam, zawsze wydawał się nieśmiały. -No, na szczęście tak- odpowiedziałam- ciebie też zaczyna wkurzać? -Szczerze powiedziawszy… tak wkurza mnie. -Ona kiedyś zabrała mi chłopaka- wróciłam myślami do wspomnień. -Naprawdę?. -tak, nawet całkiem niedawno…. W Maju było już pozamiatane. Nie chciałabym, żeby Izę też to spotkało, ona naprawdę kocha Fineasza, tylko szkoda, że on nie zwraca na to jakiejś większej uwagi… -westchnęłam. -Ale powiem ci, że się zmienił, i to bardzo, jeszcze jako jedenastolatek wydawał się być zupełnie ślepy na jej zaloty, a teraz wystarczy na nich popatrzeć… Izabela Fineasz do mnie podszedł i usiadł przy mnie. -Co się stało- spytał zatroskany. -Już nic –uśmiechnęłam się lekko. -Na pewno? Bo po tobie tego jakoś nie widać. -Tak już dobrze- odpowiedziałam już wesoła. -Hmn… a może chcesz popatrzeć jak łowię? –spytał. -Z chęcią- odpowiedziałam, a Fineasz pomógł mi wstać i poszliśmy w stronę Ferba i Samanty, chwila oni z sobą rozmawiali…. Przecież Ferb jest tak małomówny. -O, a co tu za pogaduszki- powiedziałam wesoło podchodząc. -A to już nawet porozmawiać nie można?- Spytała Samanta z uśmiechem na twarzy. -Nie, no rozmawiajcie -powiedziałam siadając przy Fineaszu. Długo tam nie byliśmy po dziesięciu minutach zadzwonił dzwonek na obiad. Poszliśmy do stołówki Angela i reszta już była, ale ona siedziała jakaś markotna. -Coś się stało- spytał się jej Fineasz. -Nic wszystko gra- odchrząknęła. Po zjedzeniu obiadu znów poszliśmy nad jezioro. -Popływamy?- spytałam reszty. -Jasne- odpowiedzieli a ja wskoczyłam do jeziora. Bardzo fajnie bawiliśmy się. A ja czułam się jak ryba w wodzie, cóż woda to w końcu mój żywioł. Samanta przyniosła piłkę i zaczęliśmy grać, później ścigaliśmy się kto pierwszy dopłynie na drugi brzeg, oczywiście byłam pierwsza, Fineasz drugi egzekwo z Samantą, a Ferb ostatni. Potem ni z tond, ni z owąd zaczęliśmy się chlapać wodą. Zabawa trwałaby dłużej gdyby pan nie kazałby wychodzić z wody. -Ech… zawsze to co fajne szybko musi się kończyć –narzekała Samanta. -Bez przesady siedzimy tu całe popołudnie, zaraz kolacja-poinformował Sami Fineasz. -Naprawdę, wow tego to nie wzięłam pod uwagę- Sam się zdziwiła. -Dobra, chodźmy sie wysuszyć- powiedziałam bo wszyscy jeszcze byli w wodzie. Kategoria:Odcinki